


Lonely Love

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Secret Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Heist, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, RT Secret Santa, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Years ago, Michael knew his soulmate.Michael knew who he was, and that it was a he. He knew how he looked, those eyes that could never leave his brain, how he acted, how he talked. Michael knew his soulmate.But then his soulmate left.His mother's green card expired, and he left.Michael knew his soulmate, understood the yellow and blue in his skin that signified his other half. He just didn't have him anymore.My fic for the rt writing discord Secret Santa!!!
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: Secret Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Lonely Love

Years ago, Michael knew his soulmate. 

Michael knew who he was, and that it was a he. He knew how he looked, those eyes that could never leave his brain, how he acted, how he talked. Michael knew his soulmate. 

But then his soulmate left. 

His mother's green card expired, and he left. 

Michael knew his soulmate, understood the yellow and blue in his skin that signified his other half. He just didn't have him anymore. 

\---------

"I'm going to bring in a hacker for our next heist. Any objections?"

The announcement, said over dinner by Geoff, seemed out of the blue. Three pairs of eyes met his, and Geoff smiled after a moment of silence. "Cool. He's one of Burnie's, I'll let him know you guys agree and set up a date for him to come over. He'll probably stay in one of the extra rooms for the duration of the heist."

Michael nodded, taking a bite of the salad Ryan had tossed earlier. "He have a name?" Jack asked, twirling her spaghetti on her fork. 

"The only name I've been given was The Golden Boy, Burnie's pretty protective of him, that's for sure." 

Three days later, there was a navy blue lump sitting at the table beside Ryan, eating Jack's pork chops. He had golden hair, golden glasses, a dumb smirk, a navy blue outfit that covered most of his skin, and a British accent. He was quiet though, different than what Michael had heard. 

The dude had been there for about two hours, setting up stuff in his temporary room, and hadn't spoken a word to Michael. Ryan had said even less, keeping up his Vagabond thing. Geoff seemed confused, and Jack was trying to keep conversation going. 

"Golden Boy, where are you from?" 

"England."

"Well no shit," Michael intervened. The guy looked at Michael like he was about to be mauled, as if he was scared for his life. Geoff actually thought this guy was able to keep up with them? This was the Fakes he was on a heist with, not some lowly gang. "I'm heading up. Vagabond, if you want to join me when you're finished, you're more than welcome." 

"Why does he hate me?" Michael tossed the questions in the air along with a moonball at the wall. He received no response from the man beside him, who shrugged. "He never talks to me, nearly runs out of the room when we're alone, and it's been three days, and the heist is literally tomorrow.

"Rye, how do I get him to trust me?" 

"Maybe not glare at him and seem so angry every time he looks your way?"

"I'm not trying to! You of all people should know this."

Ryan nodded, patting Michael's head, which was beside his leg as he cleaned his knife. Michael threw the moonball up again, cursing as it landed on his face. Ryan chuckled at him. "Shut up, you bastard."

The heist was simple, get in, get out, steal the money, take out any leaders you see, don't harm the unknowing grunts. Easy as pie.

At least, it would be if Michael wasn't partnered with the Golden Boy. Stay in the back, pick off anyone who comes out towards the van, get ready for the explosion. Aka, stay near the person who won't fucking talk to you. 

Fucking Geoff, he'll get some prank at him soon, retaliation be damned. Nothing was worse than missing out on a heist to do protection duty. 

"Hey!" Michael banged on the side of the van. "What's happening in there?" 

"Nothing much. Shooting. I'll let you know when to press the big red button."

Michael rolled his eyes. Fine, fucker doesn't want to tell him, he'll go in himself. Thus, Michael abandoned his post, and charged in. 

He was immediately met with five, unarmed men. 

Michael took his time, like a fool, getting them to huddle up, until he felt a kick to his knees, and he fell to the ground. His gun was kicked away, and he was suddenly surrounded by six goons. He reached up to his earpiece, which was promptly interrupted by a kick to his stomach. 

Minutes of screaming, and bruising, and bleeding, later, there were gunshots. Michael weakly looked up, and saw a familiar mask. Ryan reached up and spoke into his comm, "Found em." 

The beating had knocked Michael's out of his ear, and was stepped on by one of the goons, so he had no clue that they had been tearing the place up looking for him. 

Oh, he was so going to get chewed out for this. All because he was on fucking protection duty and couldn't get in any of the action. 

Somehow, the heist wasn't a fail. It was a pretty big success, which meant Geoff let it slide, and instead he got Jack berating him as she patched him up. Nothing was too bad, just some bruising, he'd be fine in about a week. 

"You knew not to go, why did you?"

"I'm sorry Jack, I couldn't stand just sitting there waiting. I had to do something!" 

"You we're, you were providing security to the Golden Boy."

"As if he'd want me, you've seen him around me!" 

Jack sighed as she put away the first aid kit, turning to Michael after it was back under the sink. "That doesn't mean you could leave him open to being killed. We don't do that."

"I just wanted to have fun."

Somehow the Golden Boy ended up apart of the crew, keeping his then temporary room across from Michael's. About two weeks after the first heist with him, Geoff brought in a newbie. 

Jeremy was nice, and grew on everyone. He was added officially in three days. In five days, Ryan wore a tee shirt instead of his Vagabond outfit, and Jeremy found that their soulmarks were identical. Seven days later, Jeremy was close friends to the Golden Boy. 

The next day, the eighth, Michael was alone in the penthouse with Ryan and Jeremy. Ryan and Michael trained in the spare room Geoff set aside for whatever was needed as Jeremy watched. 

"Who's your soulmate?" The question was innocent, but both Michael and Ryan faltered. 

"Don't know. Haven't met em yet." Michael dodged a hit from Ryan and swung back. The other stumbled back, and Michael took the opportunity to kick at his legs, knocking him down. Before Michael could do anything, Jeremy scrambled to lay on top of Ryan, setting the trio into a fit of laughter. 

"You should find him," Jeremy said as the laughter died down. "Then he can tackle you after you've been taken down by another man."

"You're a fucking cat I swear. I'll look into it, I've lasted this long without them. I can last longer."

"Can he?"

Movie nights were always fun, unless you were one person away from someone you hated. Jeremy was between Michael and the Golden Boy, almost laying on top of Michael as they watched some move Jack had picked. Everyone had fallen asleep, this being the third movie of the night, leaving only Michael, Jeremy, and the Golden Boy awake. Ryan was asleep at Jeremy's legs, who smiled down at his soulmate. 

"Lil J, why did the man run away?" The Golden Boy asked, adjusting his sunglasses he still had on at three am in the fucking morning. 

Jeremy looked up from his boyfriend, nudging the other's head off of his arm, "I don't know Gav, why did the woman meet up with the other man?" Michael froze under Jeremy. Gav. The other two froze as well. "Fuck, I messed up, Gav, I'm sorry."

It was all slowly clicking together. British. From the Roosters, but knew Los Santos way too well. Sunglasses, hiding eyes. Long sleeves, hiding a soulmark. "Gav?" Michael breathed out. Something shifted, and Michael knew that the Golden Boy was getting ready to run. "Gavin?"

"Michael boy, I'm sorry."

And then the Golden Boy was gone, and Michael was left with a guilt ridden Jeremy. 

That night, Ryan awoke to two silent lads. One was curled into a guilty ball, and the other had tear tracks running down his face. 

That night, Michael watched the world pass by with blank, bleary eyes. He watched the hall from the couch, watching the Golden Boy's- no, Gavin's- door waiting. Watching. 

He could tell Jack and Geoff were still asleep, curled up into each other down on the pile of blankets they had. Michael watched the door for hours. He watched, waiting, silently begging for Gavin to come out. 

He eventually fell asleep, still facing the door as Ryan held Jeremy beside him. 

The next morning, Gavin had still yet to come out. 

So Michael was going in. 

He knocked on the door, yelling, "Hey! Asshole! Let me in!" 

"No!" 

Fucking-

Michael tried the door, but of course it was locked. He hit his head on the door, one more thing away from breaking. He heard a jingle next to him, and he took a moment to look up. There was Ryan, with a set of lockpicks. Michael almost hugged him, instead he stood back and let the Vagabond do his work. 

Once the lock clicked, he stood back, and gestured for Michael to go in. So Michael did. 

Inside was Gavin, curled up in a ball, wearing some old hoodie. Michael, momentarily forgetting what had happened, quickly moved to his side, and enveloped him in a hug. Gavin all but melted into his side, soft sobs dying down. 

Michael slowly grabbed Gavin's arm, and rolled up his sleeve, fingers ghosting over his soulmark. He traced the yellow circle, the blue sword in the middle. He traced the navy blue rays radiating from it, marveling at the fact that it matched his. Soon, a hand covered his, and Michael looked back up to Gavin. 

Gavin, who's eyes were uncovered, and Michael could see those green/brown eyes. The eyes he would recognize anywhere. He was staring, but he couldn't give a fuck. Michael let his gaze linger on each part of Gavin's face, tracing over each part that Michael knew, but has changed over time. 

"Michael, when I saw it was you, I couldn't stand the thought of you knowing how much I'd fallen." 

"Fuck that, I'm right at the same level." 

Gavin leaned closer to Michael, resting his hand on his cheek. Michael could see the tears starting again. "I thought I had lost you forever when I moved."

Michael smiled, and wiped the tears from where they had started falling. "Found me." 

And then they kissed, and it was as if their worlds were whole.


End file.
